


Rubber and Cream

by Superboringfanfan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, I honestly dont know what to tag, Ice Cream, M/M, developing crush, ha thats a tag, honestly this is basically platonic fluff, i guess, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superboringfanfan/pseuds/Superboringfanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has to buy new sneakers and meets a certain someone in the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google a shoe diagram for this
> 
> This was basically prompted by my friend theboxedfox, thanks btw!
> 
> I'm ill so this is probably sucky but eh
> 
> I'm also pretty sure there's an innuendo somewhere in there

_Of all the time in the world why did they have to break now?!_ Oikawa asked himself for the umpteenth time that day. That morning, as he was about to start personal practice, his sneakers had decided to give up on life and split sole from heel, rendering them useless and dangerous, and forcing him to go shopping for new ones. As much as he loved volleyball and his appearance he _hated_ shopping with a passion.

To make matters worse the noon sun was _hot_ , and even more than shopping Oikawa hated extreme temperatures, be them hot or cold. Why couldn’t it be nice, tepid spring weather all year round? Frankly, the setter was in a bad mood, as he practically speed-walked down the busy streets of his usual shopping district he felt as if his skin was melting off of him. He spotted a small ice-cream cart from the corner of his eye, what he wouldn’t give to have some cold creamy goodness running down his throat right now. He would have to remember that for later.

The dizzying smell of hot, expensive rubber and humidity hit him full force when the automatic doors of the sports shop drew back. He had to muster all his public-manner to not cover his nose and gag; it was just as hot and if not hotter in the shop than it was outside. As he weaved his way through the different sections of the shop and people, he shared an emotional connection with the pretty cashier girl who was slumped on her workspace, fanning herself pathetically with her hand in hopes to rid herself of the heat. He gave her a weak and empathetic smile as he passed, which seemed to have brightened her mood a bit since she returned it with the same amount of understanding and mustered vigour.

Finally reaching the shoe department, he immediately spotted his usual footwear purchase and was about to head back to the pretty cashier girl, buy his shoes and get the hell out of here. Oh, and get some ice cream on the way. But, as he was about to turn and complete his full-proof plan, the distinct sound of grumbling registered him to a halt, he fought with himself for a moment.

_Help or not? Help or not? Help or not?_

As the agitated sounds had no means to stop anytime soon, Oikawa cursed his graceful personality and then turned 180, a forced kind smile plastered on his face. However, what he turned around to was not what he expected at all. Crouched low on the ground was a small boy with bright orange hair; it was Karasuno’s one and only #10.

“Chibi-chan?” at his words the boy shot up and jumped back, throwing his body into a last minute trying-to-be-intimidating stance.

“G-G-Grand King?! W-wanna fight?!” Oikawa had to hold back a laugh at how Hinata was practically shaking in his boots, but not feeling up to taking advantage of how his presence terrified the boy he re-approached him calmly, placing a hand on his hip he ran the other hand through his slightly-damp hair, cringing inwardly.

“Want some help? I can help you pick, if you want” Oikawa took note of how easily the tiny middle blocker bounces back, the orange-haired boy already relaxed at his side. He took sight of his appearance, Hinata was in what Oikawa presumed was his practice gear, and the boy was flushed and sweating slightly from the heat as well, causing the white t-shirt to stick to his torso. Oikawa forced his gaze away, an uncomfortable red-hot creeping up his neck as he subconsciously recalled the image. Wanting to move the subject along he coughed wearily, “S-so, what are you looking for exactly?”

He stood amused as the smaller one’s expression changed once-again, from slightly shocked to downright unsure.

“I-I’m not really sure... I haven’t shopped here before” he added a small awkward laugh as he rubbed at the back of his neck, a slightly ashamed look in his eyes. Oikawa had to recompose himself once-again, was Chibi-chan always this alluring? The setter straightened himself, browsing the shelves holding various trainers, stretching from brand to simple colour pattern. His vision landed on the familiar make of his own shoes, he knew they were pretty durable and good value for money. As he scanned the different styles a certain one caught his eye: the base colour was the same black as his own, but instead of the pale-blue decor that adorned his sneakers, the emblem was instead a bright orange. How fitting.

After observing the sizes, he plucked a strategic guess of what size he was when he was Hinata’s height off the display. He could easily get another pair if they were too big or small, of course. Turning to face the opposite player again, he was slightly taken aback at how overwhelmed he looked, stood there playing with the hem of his shirt as he looked up at the shelves that towered above him. Oikawa had to mentally slap himself when he found it somewhat cute.

“Here Chibi-chan, these should do. But try them on first just in case, ‘kay?” He dangled the pair of shoes from his fingers, swallowing when Hinata took the shoes carefully and inspected them with eyes full of awe, before hopping onto the bench placed in front of the wall of sneakers. Oikawa watched as the boy hurriedly replaced his previous footwear with the new ones he picked out, feeling a niggle of pride when Hinata’s foot slipped in perfectly, however Oikawa could see slight discomfort in Hinata’s face as he scrunched his brows slightly, wiggling his ankle in attempt to figure out the problem.

Oikawa kneeled down and lifted the boy’s ankle to inspect the shoe, another swell of pride as he noticed the recipient was sporting a blush not caused from the heat. Ah, there’s the problem, the tongue had folded inwards slightly during Hinata’s haste, after a quick swipe of his finger under the length of the tongue the problem was solved and Hinata’s ankle was dropped. The shorter of the two giving a quiet ‘thanks’ before applying the shoe’s pair and proceeding to test the waters a bit.

After the two were fully satisfied with their choices, and proceeded to pay for them, Oikawa sighed in relief after _finally_ getting out of that hotbox and into the crowded street. But he was persuaded out of his revelling in the cooler air by a slight touch to his arm, in which he was then greeted by the heart-thumping sight of Chibi-chan sporting a rather adorable blush on a genuinely grateful and embarrassed face.

“Thanks for helping me, by the way. If it wasn’t for you I would probably still be in there” In their proximity Oikawa could clearly see just how small Hinata was, the boy only really came up to shoulder height and his build was also easily half his own size. It was... strangely attractive. Oikawa smiled down to him, a true caring smile, and ruffled the noticeably soft orange locks.

“It was my pleasure” After withdrawing his hand and feeling satisfied that he had managed to make the boy even more flustered, a sudden memory popped into his mind. Grinning back down to his new acquaintance, he spoke in a rather cheery voice “Hey, wanna get some ice cream?”

The immediate sunshine-smile he got in return almost gave him a heart attack.

\------------

After buying their respective flavours, the two fought what felt like tooth and nail to find a seating place. It took Oikawa basically having a stare down with another boy of similar age trying to court what seemed like his girlfriend (and ultimately winning due to the female saying they should give it to the ‘cute gay couple’) for them to get the perfect shady spot on a bench under a tree. The park they were in was full of children with their parents and lonely old souls walking their equally as old furry companions.

“This is really good! Thanks Grand King!” at the praise Oikawa looked to his left at both the wrong and extremely right time: right as Hinata took a drawn out lick of his ice cream cone. And _wow_ Oikawa needed to find something else to look at before he was captivated by the small boy’s tongue. He took a taste of his own ice cream, focusing his vision on a small family playing catch.

“You can call me Oikawa, you know?” after finally composing himself, he felt confident enough to make eye-contact with the ginger again. Except looking straight at the boy’s face made his mind fuzz again, in the natural light he could see the faint prickle of freckles splashed across his cute face, denser amounts clustering under his eyes and on the tip of his nose.

“Oi-Oikawa-san...” the way his name rolled off of Hinata’s sweet mouth was music to his ears. “Oikawa-san” it sounded even better the second time, and when they made eye-contact the unmistakable spark ignited in his blood.

“Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san your ice cream!” the hand that gripped his wrist was what pulled him out of it. Only then did he notice the creamy, melting mess on the grass. He was so immersed in Hinata he had lost all consciousness of everything else and tilted his wrist just so, and had lost his ice cream on the floor. That was when he noticed the intense change in himself; no one had ever completely had his attention like that before, did he... like Chibi-chan?

“Um... Do you want to...? Maybe finish mine?” Oikawa blinked, once, twice, a third time. The offer was innocent enough, just a friendly person offering to share something, yet it meant that Oikawa would be putting his mouth where Hinata’s had been, it would basically be an indirect kiss! Wait, why was he panicking? He never panics, he always has everything under control, then why did it feel like his heart was about to explode?

“Um... okay, if you don’t mind” he teetered slightly, giving Hinata the chance to change his mind, yet suddenly a waffle cone was being shoved into his slightly outstretched hand and he felt like he had no other choice. The ice cream was good, a refreshing taste of mango, yet the surface of the frozen treat smooth and melted from the previous heat of Hinata’s tongue and lips, and suddenly it really didn’t feel innocent anymore. “Th-thanks Chibi-chan, it’s really tasty!” he feigned confidence, wanting to break the personal awkwardness.

“It’s okay, especially since of what you did for me today” the small boy looked away, rubbing at his neck again; his cheeks tinged a slight pink.  The two were silent for a while, before a small voice spoke up “By the way, you can call me Hinata”

Oikawa chuckled at this, biting into the ice cream cone.

“Will do Hinata-chan!”

\------------

After Oikawa has finished the ice cream, indirect kisses and all, the two had chatted for a while, talking about volleyball and other random subjects. But like all good things their time together had to end, and before he knew it Oikawa was waving goodbye to Hinata after sharing farewells and promises to hang out again. An unusual emptiness settled into his chest and Oikawa walked home after that deep in thought, trying to piece together the new feelings in his heart, but mainly wondering when he would get to see Hinata again. A deep regret then made itself clear; to see Hinata again he would either have to go through great embarrassment and potential danger, or have to pray to the universe for some good luck. After all that time the two spent together, Oikawa completely forgot to ask for the other’s phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired near the end, can you tell?


End file.
